The Last Loss
by SammyLIR
Summary: War causes pain. Some can deal with it, others can't. Character Death.


Hello hello. Yay, another story ^^. This one I'm sorta proud of, so be nice? XD  
**Word Count: 727  
Genre: Tragedy  
Characters: Kakashi, Sasuke.**

**IS SLIGHTLY AU. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
**

* * *

Kakashi sits atop a stone, looking out at the blood soaked field. Dead litter the ground, the living huddled together in groups. And Kakashi sits alone. He prefers it this way though, there is no one to lean on so he stays strong for himself, the way he is suppose to be. He doesn't like the feeling of crying or the feeling of pain, so he deals with it himself. It's easier this way.

He has lost so many, and even though the memory of the deaths of each and every one of them is still fresh in his mind, he tries to forget. Even though he is still surrounded by their corpses, he tries.

He sees movement to his right. He knows who it is. He used to know this boy, but he is no longer that boy. Kakashi turns his head, and watches him. Sasuke is leaning against a tree, arms crossed in front of him, face set as hard as stone. The Jounin sighs, the raven never was one to talk when unnecessary.

Kakashi doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know whether to comfort the boy, or ignore him. Talk, or fight with him. So he simply asks, "Where will you go."

Sasuke doesn't answer him, he's not sure he even hears.

"There are no friends or family left to take you in." The unspoken reason is obvious. It is painfully true.

"Where will you go?" Kakashi repeats his question. There is no real curiosity, after all, where will anyone go? Everything had been destroyed. The once beautiful forest that shrouded the city had been burned to ashes; the city itself in ruins

"I don't know anymore." Sasuke's voice is as void of emotion as his face, yet a hollow laugh follows the certain uncertainty in the words. "Where can I go? I wonder."

Kakashi sees the exhaustion this time round. He sees what Sasuke is asking.

"You want me to kill you."

It isn't a question, merely an acknowledgement of what he knows to be true.

"You don't want to face the aftermath. You don't want to be alone." More truths leave the older man's mouth. The raven in front of him is staring blankly ahead. His eyes holding a conviction that Kakashi knows is merely a façade. He doubts even the boy knows this though. War has damaged him more than he himself realises. The final breaking point after years of struggling through pain and torments, most dare not to even dream of. "You want to escape."

Sasuke sighs, and his breath wavers, it is enough to betray his depth of emotion, of pain. He threads his hand through his hair, the action seemingly nonchalant, despite what he is silently asking. But he isn't nonchalant. Kakashi notices the tightness he holds his hair with, he is unstable and the false show of calmness is unsettling.

Standing, the Jounin steps in front of Sasuke, the boys' eyes raise to meet his own, they show no alarm at the sudden confrontation, just a grim acceptance, and he holds the older man's gaze with ease, eyes dark and shadowed.

Rain begins to fall around them in almost clichéd empathy, and Kakashi isn't surprised when no one on the has-been battlefield protests to its cold bite. The stench of blood is still thick in the air and it couples with the scent of the welcomed storms. He vaguely notices the survivors begin to collect the dead, among those who are fallen is a young, blonde boy that no one will forget.

Kakashi forces his eyes to Sasuke's face once again; he almost denies the boy his escape. The silver haired man thinks of the deaths that have been avenged, some people that had been dear to his heart, and some people he had never met. Both friend and foe. Kakashi realizes the pointlessness of their demise. He even realizes the pointlessness of the lives that they had lived. He himself will see no funeral services, he will not mourn them. He has simply accepted.

"I'll do it."

In that one moment, Kakashi sees a flash in Sasuke's eyes, the instinctive fear of death. A human fear. Then as Sasuke once against steels himself to his resolve, Kakashi steels his. And another life, another human life, is taken.

The last loss caused by pain. By war.

* * *

**Ta-da again. I know, I know, my stories are really short but I can't help it .**

**Reviews are appreciated, flamers will burn.  
**

**Thank ya ^_^  
**


End file.
